buccaneers_bounty_and_boomfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Resources are the basic material in doing, well, everything. Some are required for building ships, upgrading settlements, and two special resources are required to hire every Buccaneer (different special resources required for different buccaneers). They can be abbreviated to "rss", which might help mobile users out. Their names come in alliterations, but only the special resource alliterations will be shown (can be changed) Basic Resources There are three basic resources, all of which are incredibly common (except metal, which is slightly more rare than the other two). They are all used in creating ships, upgrading settlements, and improving the quality of both. None of them are used in hiring Buccaneers. At least one of each tile will be near your starting settlements, but it's not too much, requiring an expansion or upgrade. Food Food is the most common resource in the game. It can be found on "empty" tiles on land, and on fish in the seas, and a lot of food can appear in the seas. Food is used for building ships (8 food) and upgrading settlements. It sells for a gold each. Crashing a ship into a land food tile will create a settlement. A Ballooner will not fly over a food tile, as they will be forced to crash. If there's a settlement already on the tile, however, a Ballooner can fly over. On the right (if someone could make it into a caption thing that'd be great, I don't know how to format) is a picture of a food tile on the land. Seafood tiles are just sea tiles with fish swimming around the border. Wood Wood is a semi-common resources, coming in just behind wood and before metal. It can only be found on land, and is pretty common on it. Wood can be used for creating ships (8 wood), upgrading settlements, and upgrading health (8 wood) and armor (4 wood) on ships. It sells for two gold each. You may not crash ships into a wood tile; however, a ship with a Ballooner can fly over the tile and not crash. On the right is a wood tile. There are no sea wood tiles. Metal Metal is the least common resource, appearing once or twice in the small starting area. Metal is used for upgrading settlements and increasing the attack (4 metal) of a ship, or the armor (4 metal and 4 wood) of it. It sells for four gold each. Having lots of metal around your settlements can be very useful, as it increases your bounty and allows you to increase your boom, which allows you to rack up lots of pirate points easily. (Metal tile image not available) Special Resources Special resources are all used for the same thing: Buccaneers. Each Buccaneer requires two special resources, and will require more of those resources if you've already hired a few on the ship in question. It's incredibly important to trade with other players for their special resources, as only two or three tiles are usually available to the starting player. There are six different resources listed in the table below. The first column is the resource, the second column is the buccaneers in which that resource is listed first, and the third column is in which buccaneers the resource is listed second.